tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tumblrpon Battle
Tumblrpon Battle ''is a decentralised meme originally from Ask Prosopeio in which ponies are listed as if they were fighting characters, complete with a full moves list and taunt details. Although the nature of this meme strongly indicates that some form of fighting event should follow, no such action posts are known of. Yet. Format Unusually for a meme, the default response post is purely text-based, making it easier for younger or less artistic Tumblr mods to join in. The form of the post, as dictated by Ask Prosopeio, is as follows: : '*insert name here*’s Fighting Move List' :'Start of Battle: What your character does at the beginning of a fight. :'Fighting Style: '''Rough description of how your character fights. :'Taunt: How does your character taunt the opponent? Yawning in place? Look bored? Call their mother a hamster and their father smells of elderberries? :Forward Throw/Backward Throw: 'These tend to be different in looks, but you could make them the same ^^ How do you get someone out of your face and into the corner? :'Special Moves: 'SHOW ME YOUR MOVES! Anywhere from three to five special attacks. Be as detailed or undetailed as you want! :'Super Moves: Up to three of these! Either a super powered version of one of your moves, or something else entirely! Up to you! : Now tag three other player characters and see what kind of roster we get! (No need to be tagged to do this though >.>) Example : ''Prosopeio’s Fighting Move List '' :Start of Battle: A dark blue curtain baring Prosopeio’s cutie mark appears out of nowhere. A spotlight shines on it, and the curtain opens up, cutting his cutie mark neatly in two and revealing Prosopeio bowing towards the player, followed by the line ‘ENTER: PROSOPEIO!’ Turning to face his opponent, Prosopeio draws his blade telekinetically, the sheathe and blade hovering before him in a dueling stance as the curtains and spotlight vanish. : Fighting Style: '''A mix of illusion magic and sword attacks, with the occasional taser hold thrown in. He generally uses his illusions to fool the opponent’s eyes into thinking he’s attacking from directions he isn’t, anywhere from before and after images overlapping eachother to full blown illusury clones. He will even disguise his sheathe into looking like another blade to keep the enemy guessing. : '''Taunt: Sheathes blade and performs a sweeping bow towards the opponent, before drawing his blade again and getting back into stance. : Forward Throw: Pulls the opponent close and tasers them in the back, before giving them a firm double back kick to send them flying forward. : Backward Throw: Pulls the opponent close and lifts the opponent over his head using the sheathe of his blade, tasering them while they are over head before tossing them away. : Special Moves: : (D, DF, F + Any P) Flashy Performance: Creates after images of himself as he slashes at the enemy in three directions seemingly at once. Inputs can be repeated two more times for a three hit combo. LP is a crouching strike, MP is a standing slash, HP is a slash from above. Can cancel into Flashing Blades. : (TAP Any P) Flashing Blades: Combines multiple slashes with both blade and sheathe along with after images, Prosopeio attacks from a single front relentlessly. While this can be held for a good while, th Punch used indicates just how long the duration it lasts when not connecting with someone, with LP being short while HP is the longest lasting. : (D, DB, B + Any K) Flashy Entrance: Twirls his cloak around himself and hides using his illusion magic, revealing himself near the opponent in one of three directions based on what kick is used. LK for right in front of the opponent, MK for behind the opponent, HK for just above the opponent. (can be used mid-air) : (F, D, DF + Any P) Flashing Flourish: Spins around faster than the eye can truly follow, cape and blade spinning about him as he rises from the ground. The stronger the punch, the higher he leaps and the more hits Flashing Flourish inflicts. LP for a short 1 hit jump, MP for a mid-height 3 hit jump, HP for a high 5 hit jump. (Can be used mid-air) : (mid-air D, D + Any K) Falling Flashing Flourish: Spins in a circle in mid air and falls down blade first along with two identical illusion clones. Whichever one is real is based on the P button used. LP, Prosopeio falls down-left. MP, Prosopeio falls straight down. HP, Prosopeio falls down-right. : Super Moves: : (2x D, DF, F + PPP) Grand Finale!: Slashes past the opponent, leaving behind an after image on their opposite side. Should the strike connect, both Prosopeio and the After Image strike in tandem, starting with a full Flashy Performance combo, followed by Flashing Blades from both sides, leaping in a double Flashing Flourish, and ending with several other illusionary clones appearing all around the opponent for an array of Falling Flashing Flourishes. At the end, both Prosopeio’s bow to each other before one of them vanishes, leaving behind Prosopeio’s sheath to return once again to its place in Prosopeio’s fighting stance. : (2x clockwise circle + KKK) Final Curtain: Prosopeio reaches out to grab the opponent. Should he grab them, a large set of dark blue curtains appear on either side of Prosopeio and the opponent. Turning so his back is to the player, Prosopeio removes his mask and throws it upwards, just as the curtains close around the two, showing only the emblem of his cutie mark on them. The eyes of the cutie mark glow bright red as a cry of terror comes out from behind the curtain. The mask comes back down to the ground just as a hoof reaches out to grab it from behind the curtains, pulling it back in. The curtains open, revealing Prosopeio by himself and sweeping a deep bow to the player, the opponent nowhere to be seen. : Now tag three other player characters and see what kind of roster we get! (No need to be tagged to do this though >.>) : Drunk Celestia : Shibari Stitch : Fullforce Category:Meme Category:Trope